I will always love you
by bura
Summary: Bra and Uub's wedding. Goten reflects on his and Bra's past relationship


*I don't own Dbz/gt or the characters. I don't own 'I wanna be with you" either.*  
  
Um, I threw in Tempest and Shayla cuz i needed a ring bearer and a flower girl. Actually i didn't but oh well. Just so you know Tempest and Shayla are Trunks' and Pan's kids. No this isn't a t/p fic, but they are mentioned as a couple. I hope you enjoy.  
  
I love you always.  
By Bura  
  
  
Goten smiled faintly as he observed the scene around him. Standing adjacent to him was a fidgeting Uub. Uub looked frightened. Very very frightened. Sooooo frightened that it was all Goten could do not to laugh loudly. Uub was wearing a white tuxedo and kept staring at the isle they stood in front of. Goten through a glance over at his niece. She looked like she was trying her best not to laugh at Uub as well. Pan, Marron and some other girl Goten barely knew were lined up and each were wearing light green dresses. Goten frowned as he tried to remember the girls name. Gina, Nina, Tina, something like that. She was one of Bra's friend from school. He turned his head as he heard chorus' of "ooh, that is so cute!" and "Isn't he just a doll!" and things to that effect. He smiled as he watched Trunks' only son walk down the isle. Tempest wore a a little white tux and did not look happy. His strait black hair that went to his chin was combed and shined in the light and his blue eyes blazed of boredom. Tempest may look like Trunks, but he acted more like Vegeta. Being Trunks' and Pan's son he was quite a fighter, but like his mom he tended not to care for formal events such as his aunt's wedding. The 7 yr. old little ring bearer took his place and looked on as his 4 yr. old little sister skipped down the isle receiving even more 'oohs' and 'ahhs' then her older brother. Shayla smiled brightly as she dropped rose petals on the ground. Her dark purple hair was left loose and she wore a crown of roses in it. Unlike her brother, Shayla's blue eyes shone of happiness. She smiled up at Goten as she took her place. Then Bra entered. Goten's grin changed into a large smile. Bra was absolutely beautiful. She was no longer the little girl who used to follow him around.   
  
  
//*"Trunks! Goten! Wait for me!" Chibi Bra cried out running after the two saiyajins. Trunks groaned as he turned around and glared at his sister.  
  
"Go home Bra! Goten and I don't want you to follow us!"  
  
"But Trunks! I want to go to Western City with you! Please! Mommy is working and Daddy is in the gravity room! There's nothing to do!"  
  
"Then go watch tv! Leave us alone!"  
  
"But Trunks!" Bra whined, tears beginning to shine in her cerulean eyes. Goten frowned. He spoke up.  
  
"Hey Trunks, why don't we let her come along? We're only going to the arcade"  
  
"Goten! No! She's annoying!"  
  
"trunks! Why are you being so mean!" Bra cried, bursting into tears. Trunks growled.  
  
"See what I mean!"  
  
"YOUR A JERK TRUNKS!" Bra yelled.  
  
"You're adopted." he answered calmly.  
  
"Are not!"  
  
"Are too"  
  
"Are not!"  
  
"Are too"  
  
"Are not!"  
  
"Are too" Bra glared at him and then stomped off. Trunks shook his head and turned around. "Ready to go?"  
  
"trunks did you have to be so mean to her?"  
  
"Not you too!" Goten rolled his eyes and jogged in the direction Bra took. He found her swinging on the swingset near the pool. HE sat down on the swing next her.  
  
"B-chan?"  
  
"Hi Goten." She answered sadly.  
  
"Hey B-chan, don't let Trunks get to you. He's just jealous."  
  
"Why would he be jealous of me?"  
  
"Because you got the looks and the brains of the family." He answered swinging. She grinned. "Plus, he's an overall geek."  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"In fact from now on, i hereby dub him Trunks the purple-haired geek!"  
  
"YEAH!!!! Goten, your the best."  
  
"I know, I'm modest too!" Bra giggled and smiles.  
  
"Goten, I love you"  
  
"I love you too B-chan! Your just like the little sister I never had." He told her easily. He didn't catch the hurt look that crossed her face for a split second before be covered by a smile.*\\  
  
She was stunning. Goten shook for a second trying not to laugh at the look on Vegeta's face. He was glaring at Uub. Uub was shaking too, but for an entirely different reason than Goten. Goten gaze fell across Bra again. She looked like a goddess. Bra wore a long flowing black dress. Her hair was kept up in a bun and she wore a black veil that was kept in place by a silver diamond-studded tiara. He noticed she was wearing the silver necklace he gave her for her 16th birthday.  
  
//*"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Bra, Happy birthday to you! YEA!!!!" Cheerful party-goers sang out as bra blew out the 17 candles on her cake.   
  
"Present time!" Bulma announced gaily.(...I swear to god if you take that the wrong way I'm going to hurt somebody. My brother most likely...)Bra smiled as she took a package from her family. Soon all of the gifts were unwrapped and People were dancing to loud music. 'I wanna be with you" by Mandy Moore blared through the speakers. Bra smiled at her boyfriend John. He frowned at her an motioned that he wanted to talk to her outside. She walked over to him as Goten watched curiously. They stepped outside and Goten could see them through the patio doors. John said something and Bra smiled, but as he continued her beautiful smiled turned into a frown, then it transformed into a a heartbroken face. He put something in her hand and left. She stood there. Goten scowled. /I swear on Dende's name that if that bastard hurt her in any way I am going to kill him.\ The dark-haired saiyajin thought to himself. He stepped out side and Bra looked at him.   
  
"He broke up with me." she murmured, tears beginning to well up in her eyes.  
  
"Don't cry B-chan" He said as she collapsed into his arms. He hugged her reassuringly.  
  
"Why? Why? What did i ever do to deserve this? I was faithful. I thought we had a great relationship. I loved him Goten! I thought that he-" she couldn't finished her sentence she broke into sobs.   
  
"Bra, he isn't worth your tears. You are so much better than him. Your beautiful and smart and sexy, and he must be blind not to see how great you are. You deserve so much better than him." He whispered into her hair as he took in a deep breathe. She smelled like cucumber melon he noted.  
  
"Then why doesn't he love me?"  
  
"I don't know Bra. He must be crazy."  
  
"I want to go to sleep"  
  
"Come on. Lets get you upstairs." He led her through the loud crowed of people and upstairs. She walked into her room and laid down on her bed. "Bra, I never gave you my gift." Goten said reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a box wrapped in blue wrapping paper and placed it in on her desk. "Open it when you feel better." He told her. Then he walked over, gave her a kiss on the fore head and walked out of the room. When he saw her the next day, Bra was wearing the silver heart necklace he had given her. She looked over and saw him. Bra pulled him outside and then promptly wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a long kiss on his lips.   
  
"Thank you Son Goten"*\\  
  
Now here he was. Being the best man at his former lover's wedding. Uub was a lucky man. Very lucky. Goten at this point would do anything to be in Uub's place. Bra was his true love. Yes, he would move on, probably would marry one day, but Bra would forever be his first love. Though they never had slept together, they were still lovers. He could tell her things he wouldn't dare tell Trunks. She would tell him things she couldn't tell even Pan. He could still remember everything. He knew her inside and out. If it were up to him, he would grab Uub by the neck, through out of the cathedral and take his place. But he couldn't. He wanted Bra to be happy. The only thing it would achieve is a big fight between him and Uub and Bra getting pissed at him. So he stood by as she got married. He was happy for her. Uub will take care of her. Goten would never forget the nights with her though. Never.   
  
//* Can't catch me!" Bra laughed as she ran down the beach into the cold waves, taking off her tee-shirt and shorts, leaving her in her bra and underwear. Goten grinned as he pulled off his shirt and swam after her. It was dark and he only had the full moon and stars a light sorce, but with his vision what did it matter much. He saw a small splash off to his left and dove under the water. Bra surfaced and started to yell. "Oh Goten! Goten! Goten? She looked around but couldn't see the Son anywhere. She felt a small tug on her leg as she looked down. "What!" it pulled her under as she screamed. She struggled until she was and the thing that had grabbed her were floating in the water. She gasped and opened her eyes and looked at Goten. Smiling the famous Son grin. "GOTEN YOU JERK!" she yelled and smacked him harmlessly on the arm. Laughing the entire time. He leaned over and whispered in her ear.  
  
"Gotchya." He said pulling her into a kiss. They closed their eyes. Feeling each other, not physically but on a plane few could understand. She pushed him away and grinned. He gave a puppy face. "Why did you stop?"  
  
"Because of that little stunt you just pulled!"  
  
"You're no fun"  
  
"Are you kidding? I'm loads of fun."  
  
"Prove it!" She looked thoughtful.  
  
"Kay." She smiled and pulled him back into her arms into a deep kiss. Goten enfolded his arms around her. He dragged himself from her cherry lips. He smiled at her.  
  
"Did you know, that I love you so much?" He said putting his pointer finger on his nose in a sign of attraction.  
  
"Yes, I know, and I love you too Son Goten she answered. She took his hand and giving it a light kiss she swam towards the shore. She turned around and winked at Goten as he followed her. She pulled the blanket out of their picnic basket and placed the green comforter on the the sandy beach. He grabbed her from behind and whispered into her ear.   
  
"Why hello princess." He said  
  
"My prince in shining armor!" she laughed. HE turned her around and kissed her again. The fell back onto the blanket. Well of course kissing began to lead to other things, and soon Bra became uncomfortable. "Goten? Can we please slow down?" she asked timidly as he kissed down her neck. He looked up at her and sighed, rolling over. She looked down. "are you mad at me?" he looked over her and stared into her eyes, smiling.  
  
"Of course not B-chan. I don't want to pressure you into any thing your not ready for. I would never do that to you. I'm glad you told me. I never want to hurt you. I'm too crazy for you kiddo." He embraced her and stared up to the stars. He got worried when he heard a soft sobbing. "Bra?"  
  
"Oh Goten, your too good to me" She said laying her head on his bare chest. And glanced up. She let out an excited noise and sat up."Oh! A shooting star! Make a wish Goten-chan!" She said. He stared at her. Her eyes closed and her wet aqua hair laying limply across her face. He closed his eyes. /I wish for Bra to happy, forever.\ *\\  
  
He smiled at the memory as Bra and Uub recited their wedding vows.  
  
"...In sickness and in health till death do us part." He heard Bra say softly. He had always thought that when she said that, it would be to him. But it didn't end up that way. She left him, and Uub and she started going out. That was two years ago, on Wednesday it would be exactly two years. He didn't think Bra even realized it. Two years since the ballad of Bra and Goten had ended.  
  
//* "Goten, we need to talk." He looked worriedly at Bra.   
  
"What's wrong Bra?"  
  
"Goten, you know I love you, but.."  
  
"Bra?"  
  
"I'm sorry Goten, I just, it's just that... we've drifted apart. It's not you. Really, I've just realized that the love i feel for isn't what I thought it was. You'll always be a part of my heart. I'm sorry Goten, I can't go out with you anymore." Without another word Bra walked out of the restaurant, and out of his life. Tears where streaming down her face, but he didn't see them. He didn't see or hear the waitress when she asked i he was ok. He heard nothing. He saw nothing. He thought nothing. Goten just sat there. She broke up with him? This isn't right,   
  
"Bra," he whispered. "I will always love you". A single tear fell down his cheek. He promised himself he would never cry over her again. *\\  
  
"Goten?" he heard a lovely voice ask him. He grinned and look at Bra. She looked so happy. The wedding was problem free, and the reception was going great. "Would you dance with me?" He noticed it was 'I wanna be with you' by Mandy Moore. Their song.   
  
"Yes. Yes I would Bra."  
  
~Owari~  
  
wowies. It's all over. Goten is ooc but i don't care. I hope you guys like it. Acerbus Angelus part 4 should be out soon. You know this in a way is a b/u story... anyhoo. MERRY CHRISTMAS OR OTHER HOLIDAY YOU CELEBRATE ALL!!!! Please review.   
~Bura~  



End file.
